godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeon Ju-Gok
Jeon Ju-Gok was the Junrabukdo representative and was the winner of the same region in the G.O.H Tournament. He was the grandson of the Jeon Jae-San Chairman of the The Six Sung Corporation. Appearance Ju-Gok had green colored hair and brown eyes, had a serious look on his face and wore a white jacket which was zipped up. Personality Ju-Gok was very polite to his grandfather and respected him a lot. He also had a rivalry with Park Il-Pyo and considered himself better than him. He was very proud of his skills and didn't like when his opponents acted disrespectfully; he told Jae-Kal to take his hands out of his pocket while fighting. After his fight with Jae-Kal Taek, he didn't want to meet his grandfather because he was then unable to use his Charyeok. Plot Abilities Jun Ju-Gok was a skilled fighter with the ability to use Charyeok. He was once defeated by Park Il-Pyo in the past. He had the second highest GP after Jin Mo-Ri of all the participants of the G.O.H Tournament. He was skilled in wizardry and according to his grandfather, he had been very skilled even as a child. Charyeok Mage: Ju-Gok's charyeok was a mage. Its appearance was that of an old mage wearing a hat and holding a staff in its hands. This provided him the ability to use a magic spell like creating fires circles and lighting bolts to attack the opponent. However after his defeat by Jae-Kal Taek he lost the ability to summon it. Greed: Sang Man-Duk grant him this charyeok. It allow Jun Ju-Gok to regain his magical abilities in addition to Greed's absorbing power. He could spit out anything he absorbed. *'Enhanced Endurance': while using greed he had shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he had received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. *'Magic Enhancement': it seems that using Greed increased his magical power considerably, as he can use lightning without using wand or blood circles. Charyeok Techniques *'Fireball' *'Lightning Bolt' *'Teleportation': He could teleport the attacks of Jae Tael-Tak back at him. he only shown this after he gain the power of greed. *'Petrification': He could cast a spell that caused persons or things to turn to stone. It was so powerful that it was able to petrify Jae Tael-Tak and Greed. Trivia *Like his name, meaning 'prelude' in Korean (a pun by the author Park Yong-Je), he used magic names linked with music notes. For example, he counted to Do from Fa while drawing his circle for magic with a baton then summoned Fire Ball (although blocked by Taek's own Charyeok, Megalodon). The second skill was shown right after where he counted to La then summoned Lighting Bolt. Nevertheless, he lost to Taek. Image Gallery Jun Ju-Gok's Mage.jpg|Ju-Gok's Charyeok - Mage Circle.png|Incantation and Circle Fireball.png|Fireball Circle Lightning Volt.png|Lightning Volt Circle Lightning.png|Lightning Volt Ju teleport.png|Teleport Jun Ju-Gok absorbing Hyang Dan.jpg|Jun Ju-Gok absorbing Hyang Dan Ju-Gok2.png|Jun Ju-Gok after fusing with Greed References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Deceased Category:Failed Participant Category:Human Category:Magic Users